TEAM VOLTRON
by SpareShiro2018
Summary: Multiple chapters involving the Legendary Defenders of the universe doing whatever the quiznak they dream of.
1. NotYourSpaceDaddy PT 1

**Author's Note: This chapter will be a Tangled AU in script style. I hope you're all ready to be** _ **A) amused**_ **or** _ **B) scarred**_ **XD.**

 ****DISCLAIMER** I don't own any of the Tangled songs or scenes. I only based this fanfic off of them.**

* * *

To resolve any confusion...

 **Does Keith have long hair like Rapunzel?** YES.

 **Is Shiro now "Genderbent Mother Gothel"?** INDEED.

 **Does this story take place in space?** OF COURSE.

 **So who's Flynn Rider?!** _*snicker*_ You'll find out~ ^^

* * *

 _Somewhat-tidy space ship floating around who-knows-where in the universe. KEITH is lounging around on the couch with COSMO at his feet._

 **KEITH:** Today's the day, Cosmo! I'm finally gonna do it! I'm gonna ask him.

 _COSMO proudly puffs out chest._

 **SHIRO** (distantly shouting): Oh, Keiiiiiith~! Let out your haiiiiir~!

 **KEITH:** Coming, Father!

 _KEITH elegantly thrusts his long, black locks out of the space ship's entrance. SHIRO takes hold of the hair and is lifted into the ship._

 **SHIRO:** Awhh, Keith…

 _SHIRO runs his fingers through his short, graying hair._

 **SHIRO:** How you manage to do that EVERY. SINGLE. DAY… without fail! It looks absolutely exhausting, my child.

 **KEITH** (slightly out of breath):Well - uhh - it's nothing!

 **SHIRO** (smirking and gently patting KEITH's cheek): Then I don't know why it takes so long.

 _SHIRO chuckles to himself and makes his way towards his oblong mirror. KEITH is a little shocked as he follows SHIRO._

 **SHIRO** (smiling):Oh, Keith, I was only teasing.

 **KEITH:** Umm, well, Father-

 _SHIRO winces and clenches his fist, his muscles cramping once again._

 **SHIRO:** -Daddy's feeling a little down today. Would you play for me, Keith? Then we'll talk.

 _KEITH is still optimistic, but a bit disappointed, and begins to play his acoustic guitar. SHIRO pulls out a brush to stroke KEITH's hair._

 **SHIRO** (singing):Mullet, gleam and glow… Let your beauty shine… Make the ladies swoon… Bring back what once was mine.

 _KEITH's hair shimmers and shines, on it displaying multiple stars, planets, and galaxies in gorgeous harmony._

 **SHIRO** (singing):Heal what has been hurt… Change the fate's design… Save what has been lost… Bring back what once was mine…

 _SHIRO calmly breathes in as his hair slowly transitions into his youthlike, black-as-night hair. KEITH stops strumming the guitar and puts it back into its case._

 **KEITH:** So, Father... Todayyy is my birthday...!

 **SHIRO** (grinning): ...No, no. I distinctly remember: Your birthday was _last_ year.

 **KEITH** (awkwardly chuckling):Well, that's the funny thing about birthdays! It's sort of an annual thing. I'm going to be turning eighteen, and what I really want for this birthday…

 _SHIRO nods as he examines his dark hair in the mirror._

 **KEITH:** \- is to go out and… you know… see the universe!

 **SHIRO** (letting out an amused laugh):Oh. You want to go outside? Why, Keith…

 _SHIRO wraps his arm around the boy and gazes into the mirror._

 **SHIRO** (singing):Look at you, as fragile as a flower. Still a little sapling, just a sprout.

 _COSMO cocks his head with a whine._

 **SHIRO** (prancing around the room; singing):You know why we stay up in this space ship-

 **KEITH:** I know.

 **SHIRO:** That's right.

 _SHIRO crouches down and pets COSMO._

 **SHIRO** (singing): ...To keep you safe and sound here…

 **SHIRO** (dramatically sighing): Yes, I always knew this day was coming. Knew that soon you'd want to leave the ship…

 _SHIRO looks out the window._

 **SHIRO** (singing): Soon, but not yet-

 **KEITH:** But-

 **SHIRO:** Shhh! Trust me, pet.

 _KEITH frowns and folds his arms across his chest._

 **SHIRO** (singing):Daddyyy~… Knows. Best.

 _SHIRO laughs and spins KEITH once around in a circle._

 **SHIRO** (singing): Daddy knows best! Listen to your Daddy. It's a SCARY world out there… Daddy knows best. One way or another. Something will go wrong, I swear!

 _KEITH groans._

 **SHIRO** (waving his hands around; singing):Galra fleets, fights! Dang'rous people, wormholes! Charming girls and men-

 **KEITH:** What?!

 **SHIRO:** Romance!

 **KEITH:** NO!

 **SHIRO** (excitedly raising an eyebrow):YEEES!

 **KEITH:** But-

 **SHIRO** (singing): Also yal-mors! Space malls _sans-finesse_! And STOP. No more! You'll just upset me…!

 _KEITH rolls his eyes. SHIRO cuddles with KEITH's never-ending hair._

 **SHIRO** (singing):Daddy's right here. Daddy will protect you. Child, here's what I suggest…Be a laddy, stay with Daddy… DaAaAaAddyyyyy! Knows. Best!

 **KEITH** (looking up at SHIRO):Father...

 **SHIRO** (solemn):Keith... Never ask to leave this space ship again.

 _KEITH keeps his eyes on the floor._

 **KEITH:** Yes, Father.

 **SHIRO:** However… it'll be soon until I depart.

 **KEITH** (frowning in confusion): What?

 **SHIRO:**...depart on a journey to GET YOU A NEW MCR ALBUM!

 **KEITH** (widely smiling and happily laughing):No way!

 **SHIRO:** But it will take two quintants-time.

 _He looks into KEITH's eyes with great concern._

 **SHIRO:** Will you be alright for that long?

 **KEITH** (nodding): I'll be fine, Father. All those fighting techniques you taught me will help me out! Plus, I've got Cosmo here with me.

 _COSMO snuggles up against KEITH's leg._

 **SHIRO** (picking up his luggage): I'll miss you, Keith. Stay safe.

 **KEITH** (lovingly hugging SHIRO): You too.

 **SHIRO:** I love you.

 **KEITH:** I love you more.

 **SHIRO** (warmly smiling): I love you most.

* * *

 _ **MEANWHILE IN THE CASTLE OF LIONS...**_

 **CORAN:** Who's up for some more training?!

 _LANCE, PIDGE, HUNK, and ALLURA simultaneously groan._

 **CORAN** (chuckling):Everyone, welcome back to the invisible wall test! Try extra hard today, considering how long ago the last time we did this was. Lance, you'll be going first with Allura as your guide.

 **LANCE:** Gotcha, Coran, this time I'll-

 _He pauses midsentence, a blank expression suddenly on his face._

 **CORAN:** Hm?

 _LANCE confusedly frowns as he glances at his partner, ALLURA._

 **ALLURA:** What's wrong, Lance?

 **LANCE** (shaking his head): Nothing. Just a little brain fog. Let's just go and kick some butt!

 **PIDGE:**...You sure you're alright?

 **HUNK:** Yeah, we can't really _"kick butt"_ by avoiding some walls.

 **LANCE** (hesitating): Nah, I'm fine. C'mon, Allura, let's crush this!

* * *

 _ **LATER...**_

 _LANCE is thinking to himself inside his bedroom within the Castle of Lions. ALLURA is leaning against his door without him realizing._

 **ALLURA:** I knew it was something.

 _LANCE scrambles to sit up on his bed, adjusting his posture in front of such an important individual._

 **LANCE:** What do you mean?

 _ALLURA sits down beside him._

 **ALLURA:** Tell me what's up.

 _She twirls her finger near his temple._

 **ALLURA:** What's going on in there?

 **LANCE** (sighing): The fifth paladin… he's missing.

 **ALLURA** (quietly chuckling): What do you mean, _"fifth paladin"_? My father created four lions for four paladins.

 **LANCE** (confused): You don't remember? Does _anyone_ remember?

 **ALLURA** (standing up): Maybe you should get a check-up, Lance… I'm starting to get worried about you. You've been acting quite strange ever since Coran had us go through that exercise.

 **LANCE** (insistent): No, I'm fine-

 _ALLURA reaches out to grab LANCE's wrist._

 **ALLURA:** Lance, please-

 _LANCE hits ALLURA's hand away._

 **LANCE** (firm): I said I'm fine.

 _ALLURA exits his room without another word, slamming the door shut. LANCE stands up and begins to pack a bag of supplies for his journey._

* * *

 _KEITH is flipping through multiple music books for new songs to learn on his acoustic guitar._

 **KEITH** (quietly mumbling): _Vol...tron_? I've never come across this one before…

 _He begins to strum on the chords as he follows through the song in his book. KEITH's heart can't help but pang halfway through it._

 **KEITH** (thinking to himself): _Why would this song make me feel so…_ nostalgic _?_

 _All of a sudden, he hears a huge thump from a room next to him, and KEITH stands up immediately, with COSMO growling at his side. KEITH cautiously makes his way over to where the noise came from, his heart pounding._

 **LANCE** (mumbling): What a quiznaking CLEAN ship-

 _KEITH leaps around the corner and quickly pulls a butterfly kick on the paladin, pounding him right in the face. LANCE falls backwards and hits his head on the wall, sliding down onto the ground unconscious._

 **KEITH** (gasping in shock): I-I did it! HAH! I just…!

 _COSMO whines._

 **KEITH** (nods): You're right.

* * *

 _ **A COUPLE DOBOSHES LATER...**_

 **KEITH** (proudly folding arms): Doubt he'll be going _anywhere_ when he wakes up.

 _LANCE moans and shuffles a little bit in the chair, his eyelids slowly fluttering open._

 **KEITH** (thinking): _Speak of the Galra…_

 _LANCE's eyes open up and they immediately find their way to KEITH's._

 **LANCE:** Who are- Why am I-

 _He tries rocking the chair to get out of the tight layers of black hair wrapped around his body and the chair._

 **KEITH** (intimidatingly staring LANCE down): Who are _you_ , and what made you think breaking into my home is okay?!

 **LANCE** (frowning): Lance... Lance McClain! And you are?

 **KEITH:** What's it to you?

 **LANCE** (bemused chuckling): Well, I'd kind of like to know the name of my captor, and the man with the longest mullet in the entire galaxy. I mean, really. How in the world do you keep it so flawless?

 _LANCE swings his considerably short hair._

 **LANCE:** I use L'Oreal shampoo, how 'bout you?

 _KEITH watches COSMO patter over towards LANCE and sniff him. He begins to lick the boy's fingers._

 **LANCE** (laughing): Nyawwww, he likes me!

 _KEITH's guard is put down a little bit and he feels more comfortable._

 **KEITH:** Alright, what are doing on my ship?

 **LANCE** (suspiciously eyeing KEITH): Not that it's any of your BUSINESS, but since I'm held captive inside your hair, I guess I have no choice. I'm a Paladin of Voltron, a legendary defender of the universe, and I'm on a mission to find the fifth Paladin who has went missing for over several decaphoebs. But, you know me-

 **KEITH** (blunt): I don't.

 **LANCE** (rolling his eyes): But no one else believes me. No one else thinks there's a fifth Paladin. It's as if they've been brainwashed.

 **KEITH:** So you're telling me you're wandering the universe, trying to find someone you aren't even sure if they exist, and if they DO, you wouldn't have a clue as to who it would be! And that's only if you find them!

 _COSMO whines and paws LANCE's knee._

 **LANCE:** You could always give me a hand, since you wanna see the universe-

 **KEITH:** How did you know I-

 **LANCE** (smirking): Is that a yes?

 **KEITH:** Fine. I'm in. But we'll have to be back in 24 vargas.

 **LANCE:** Sweet. But first, you need to get me out of this hair.

 **LANCE:** You're telling me you don't have a space helmet.

 **KEITH:** I-

 **LANCE:** With that complexion, though, I should've known you're living under a rock.

 **KEITH:** Excuse me?!

 **LANCE:** You can't possibly be living here alone. Who lives here with you?

 **KEITH:** My father. He's out right now.

 **LANCE:** He must have some sort of stash of space helmets then.

 _KEITH leads him throughout the space ship, both of them searching for helmets. LANCE eyes a door with a "NO ENTERING" sign smacked on the front._

 **LANCE** (pointing at the door): This one.

 **KEITH** (shaking his head): Father always told me to stay out of that room.

 **LANCE** (chuckles): This way, my emo friend.

 _KEITH is just about ready to smack him over the head, but the way COSMO is acting around LANCE makes him reconsider. LANCE pushes open the door, and - VOILA - there were a whole lot of helmets and space gear._

 **LANCE** (impressed with himself): What did I tell you.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** AAAHHH I hope you're enjoying the story so far! I didn't expect it to continue this far, and I'm really getting into it XD Brace yourselves for Part Two~!


	2. NotYourSpaceDaddy PT 2

_**WITHIN THE GALRA EMPIRE**_

 _HAGGAR, who is clearly ticked off, makes her way to her husband ZARKON._

 **ZARKON:** Yes?

 **HAGGAR:** The clone. He's a complete idiot.

 _ZARKON glances left and right before leaning in closer to get the inner scoop._

 **ZARKON:** What did he do now?

 **HAGGAR:** He left the boy. _Unattended._ A Paladin came to the spaceship and they've disappeared somewhere. I've lost track of them.

 **ZARKON** (grunts in frustration): Come _on_.

 **HAGGAR:** Plus, one of the Paladins is coming to realize that a member of Voltron is missing. Thankfully the rest of the group still believes Keith Kogane never existed.

 **ZARKON:** Perfect. Now bring forth your druids and try to locate the two men.

 **HAGGAR:** Vrepit sa.

* * *

 **Author's Note: LOL I thought it'd be a good time to make sure you lovely peeps aren't lost now or eventually:**

 **What is Zarkon's goal concerning Keith?** Simply to have a little fun and manipulate the Paladins. Instead of killing off Keith right away, he thought it'd give him a good laugh to tear him away from Voltron with the rest of the members forgetting his existence, and to have his magical hair provide Clone **hrm FAKE** Shiro with the youth he desires.

 **Is Clone Shiro REALLY getting Keith his MCR album?** You dare doubt Fake Space Daddy?! LOL He really is ^^

 **Can you keep my son Keith safe?!** *laughs*

* * *

 _LANCE, KEITH, and COSMO are on a random planet. Both men are terrified with how they got there. The last thing they remember was KEITH putting on a helmet and both trying to sit COSMO down to put a helmet on him too._

 **LANCE** (shrieking):WHAT THE QUIZNAK DID YOUR WOLF JUST DO?!

 **KEITH** (yelling): I HAVE NO IDEA, LANCE! HE'S NEVER DONE THAT BEFORE!

 _COSMO happily wags his tail and prances around in the grass and around trees._

 **LANCE** (still in shock): Your dog just teleported us to a random planet in this whole universe.

 **KEITH** (looking around): Where _are_ we?

 **LANCE:** Oof, luckily me and the other Paladins have been here before. We're on Olkarion.

 **KEITH:** Do you think they could lend us a ship?

 _LANCE glances over at KEITH with a grin._

 **LANCE:** Voltron formed a coalition with the Olkari, so of course!

 _LANCE, KEITH, and COSMO make their way to the closest village and they catch the chief taking a stroll._

 **LANCE:** Ryner! It's me, Lance; a Paladin of Voltron! I pilot the Red Lion, remember?

 **RYNER** (grinning): Lance, Keith! Welcome back! Do you need something?

 _KEITH doesn't even bother asking how she knew his name, but he still wonders._

 **LANCE:** Actually, yes! This might sound crazy, but my friend here has this cute bud that just teleported us here.

 _RYNER looks down at COSMO with a friendly smile._

 **KEITH:** We need a ship to find the lost Paladin.

 **RYNER** (frowning in confusion): Lost Paladin, you say? And who would that be?

 **LANCE and KEITH:** We don't know.

 **RYNER** (chuckling): I'll get your ship ready for you right away. And that must be some intense game of hide-and-go-seek. Ahaha, have fun, you two!

 _LANCE and KEITH look at each other and shrug._

 **RYNER** (thinking): That's a whole lotta hair, Keith. It's been far too long.

* * *

 _ **BACK AT THE CASTLE OF LIONS**_

 _CORAN and HUNK are chilling in the lounge and PIDGE and ALLURA are huddled around a laptop, waiting for good news._

 **ALLURA:** Have you gotten anything on him yet?

 _PIDGE continuously updates the incoming data._

 **PIDGE** (excited): Lance is currently in- Olkarion?!

 **ALLURA** (very puzzled):What in the world for?!

 **PIDGE** (shrugging): It could honestly be anything when it comes to Lance.

 **ALLURA:** That's true. However, I think we should go to Olkarion as fast as we can. If he's in danger for whatever reason, I wouldn't want to feel responsible for letting him suffer.

 _PIDGE slowly nods her head as ALLURA tells CORAN the plan._

* * *

 **LANCE:** Since we're here anyways, we might as well search for anyone that feels "Paladin-worthy".

 **KEITH:** You're going by what you feel is right…?

 **LANCE** : Yeah. Is that a problem?

 **KEITH:** No, it just might take an eternity to find this "fifth Paladin" you speak of.

 _LANCE groans and looks quite irritated._

 **LANCE** (frustrated): No one EVER thinks my ideas are good enough. I might as well just go alone.

 _COSMO whimpers and wanders towards LANCE._

 **KEITH:** We had a deal! You said you'd show me the universe!

 **LANCE** (weak/non enthusiastic): Boom. Here're the Olkari. I can bring you home now.

 **KEITH** (firm): I'm staying with you, Lance.

 **LANCE** (grinning): Fantastic! What are we waiting for?!

* * *

 _HAGGAR finishes the ritual with her druids and is entirely disatisfied. She goes to ZARKON._

 **HAGGAR:** We had no luck finding their location. Would you like me to try entering the clone's mind instead? It may be more effective.

 **ZARKON:** Only time will tell what will happen, Honerva. But yes. Enter the clone's mind and have him retrieve Keith.

 _HAGGAR nods and walks off._

* * *

 **KEITH** (tired): We've searched high and low for this Paladin, and only on one planet! Why don't we head out?

 _LANCE's mind won't be changed._

 **LANCE:** For all you know, the fifth member of Voltron is within ten feet of us right now!

 _KEITH notices the cave in front of them._

 **KEITH:** Don't tell me you-

 **LANCE** (strutting towards the cave, unafraid): Let's go, Keith.

 _KEITH doesn't move._

 **LANCE** (chuckling; teasing): What, are you afraid an Olkari might nip your toes? Trust me, they're vegetarians.

 _KEITH grunts and wonders how long he'll be able to cope with LANCE. As KEITH and LANCE enter the cave together, COSMO happily darts ahead of them without hesitation._

 **KEITH** (uncertain): Cosmo, come! (thinking: _We don't know what could be lurking around in here…)_

 _KEITH cautiously walks forward, with LANCE in front and COSMO staying in the depths of darkness. LANCE seems to be quite nonchalant with going into the cave, but KEITH notices that the Paladin's hand is on a gun KEITH didn't know existed. Suddenly, LANCE grunts, following a loud clonk, just as if he ran head-first into a pan. LANCE rubs his head and looks up at what looks to be-_

 **LANCE** (shocked; shouting): WHAT THE QUIZNAK-

 **KEITH** (surprised): Isn't this one of the Lions of Voltron?

 **LANCE:** Yes! It's the main one, the Black Lion! It forms the head of Voltron!

 **KEITH:** The head…?!

 **LANCE:** All of the Lions come together to form a large, powerful mecha-suit we call "Voltron". My team doesn't remember that there's one Paladin gone, and that Voltron can't even be formed with just four Lions!

 **KEITH:** What're we doing with the Lion-

 _The cave lights up as the Black Lion's yellow eyes glow. KEITH is afraid._

 **KEITH** (shakily mumbling): Lance…?!

 _LANCE doesn't answer; he just stares ahead at the Lion in front of them. COSMO runs over to KEITH and calmly remains by his side. The Black Lion's head suddenly lowers, its mouth opening up._

 **LANCE** (confused): K...Keith. Are you-

 **KEITH** (shocked): ….I'm the fifth Paladin… aren't I.

 _COSMO dashes into the Black Lion, leaving KEITH and LANCE in the dust._

 **LANCE** (holding out his hand; awkwardly chuckling): Welcome to the team, I guess?

 _KEITH looks at LANCE's extended hand and slowly shakes it._

 **KEITH:** Thanks?

 _KEITH then steps into the Black Lion's mouth and discovers the main controls area, where he would be piloting the Lion. LANCE follows._

 **LANCE:** I still… wow. Why did the Black Lion choose… _you_?

 _KEITH glances up at LANCE, a frown ever-present on his face._

 **KEITH** (irritated): And you never wondered why your Lion chose _you_?

 _LANCE is quiet._

 **LANCE:** Do you remember anything from when you were a Paladin?

 **KEITH:** Not at the moment, no. But it doesn't make sense! I've lived with my father ever since I was a child… There's no way I'd ever forget something as big as being a Paladin if it really happened.

 **LANCE:** The Black Lion accepted you for a reason, Keith. Someone had to have messed with our heads! Just give him a chance.

 **KEITH:** You want me to give this Lion a chance? You mean _pilot_ it? No way.

 **LANCE** (whining): Keiiiiiith! Do it!

 **KEITH:** You think that I, an inexperienced so-called "Paladin of Voltron", is qualified to fly a Lion I've never flown before? Lance, who knows if it'll even _let_ me.

 **LANCE:** Then show me! I wanna see!

 _KEITH drags out a long, exaggerated groan as LANCE gets comfy next to him on the floor. KEITH takes hold of the clutches and keeps his head down._

 **LANCE** (quietly mumbling): You okay…?

 _LANCE gets to his feet and stands behind KEITH who is grasping his head in deep thought._

 **KEITH** (slowly muttering): ...Who was the Black Paladin before I was?

 **LANCE:** Takashi Shirogane, but we just called him Shiro.

 _LANCE's eyes suddenly brighten and he excitedly smiles._

 **LANCE:** Why? You know him?

 _KEITH sits up and sweeps back his loose hair._

 **KEITH** (letting out a breath): Yeah, you could say that. Or you could say he's my dad. I had a feeling he was working with another organization...

 _LANCE whips around to face KEITH. His serious face slowly cracks into an ear-to-ear grin._

 **LANCE** (in between amused wheezing/laughing): Shiro? Your _dad_? Sorry, but I think you've got the wrong person…!

 **KEITH** (rolling eyes in irritation): He's about this tall (raising an arm), short white hair, scar across here (motioning across bridge of nose)?

 **LANCE** (blankly frowning): ...Is he alive?

 **KEITH** (upset): Of course he is! He was with me a couple vargas before you broke into my spaceship like an idiot!

 _LANCE opens his mouth to respond, but KEITH cuts him off._

 **KEITH:** 'Kay, I don't know what you've been through or what you believe to be true, but I want to head home… to where things actually make sense.

 _KEITH pushes past LANCE and runs out of the Lion, towards the cave exit._

 **LANCE** (distantly running after KEITH): Hey, wait! KEITH!

 _Whimpering, COSMO paces back and forth inside of the Black Lion. KEITH darts in the direction of the ship left for them by the Olkari chief. As KEITH is running around a bend, he nearly slams into a tall young woman. He stops in his tracks and the lady warily looks him in the eyes._

 **ALLURA** (uncertain): Do I… know you?

 **KEITH** (shrugging): You might.

 _LANCE slows down to a stop beside them._

 **LANCE** (out of breath): Allura…! What are you doing here?!

 **ALLURA:** What sort of Paladin _wouldn't_ try to help out another when they disappeared all of a sudden to a planet we haven't visited in quite a long time, might I add-

 **LANCE** (chuckling): Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down. I was only looking for the missing Paladin, and I came across Keith! He seemed to connect with the Black Lion.

 _ALLURA stares at KEITH, confused._

 **ALLURA:** Black Lion?

* * *

 **Quick Author's Note: *cough cough* PLEAAASE keep in mind this is NOT a serious storyline for the most part, rather leaning more towards a humorous AU! THANK YOU ^^**

* * *

 _HAGGAR is speaking with ZARKON once again._

 **HAGGAR:** No luck on finding the Paladin and the boy.

 **ZARKON** (throws up hands): It's useless! There's no way we'll be able to manipulate Team Voltron anymore!

 **HAGGAR:** Should we get Lotor to-

 **ZARKON:** Absolutely not! I'd rather give up on our game.

 **HAGGAR** (sighing): Do I take the spell off of Takashi Shirogane and the rest of the Paladins?

 _ZARKON nods and then leaves to take care of Galra matters. HAGGAR walks over to the druids to begin removing the spell._

* * *

 _KEITH, LANCE, and ALLURA stand in front of the Black Lion in the cave._

 **ALLURA:** Holy quiznak…

 **LANCE** (patting the Black Lion): A beaut, isn't he?

 **KEITH:** Screw off, Lance, he's mine!

 _The Black Lion moves its head toward KEITH and lets out a noise that sounded like it was supposed to be an affectionate purr._

 **KEITH** (devilishly smirking) See?

* * *

 _By this point, KEITH has met the rest of Team Voltron inside of the Castle of Lions. The Black Lion was *hrm SOMEWHAT** successfully flown up and inside the Castle._

 **LANCE** (proud): Meet Kaltenecker!

 **KEITH** (frowning): … You have a cow.

 **LANCE:** Pfft, yeah! Pidge and I got him at-

 **KEITH:** A space mall, I know. We flew out on him to escape Varkon.

 **LANCE** (turning to look at KEITH; excitedly grinning): And we were all on our way out when I hit my head!

 **KEITH** (laughing): You had a huge goose-egg for weeks.

 _ALLURA enters the pasture where KALTENECKER, KEITH, and LANCE are, and her eyes widen when she sees KEITH._

 **ALLURA:** You're back…!

 _She looks down at his lengthy hair with disgust._

 **ALLURA:** We're fixing that _monstrosity_.

 **KEITH:** BUT ALLURA, IT'S LIKE LOTOR'S HAIR NOW-

 _ALLURA smacks him right across the face. KEITH groans._

* * *

 **SHIRO** (scrambling around in the spaceship, confused): Hello? Anyone?! I have the album?!

* * *

 **Author's Note:** OOF it's finally done! XD I was starting to worry that it'd be THREE chapters long! Thanks so much for all your guys' support, it means a lot! I really hope you enjoyed this story, and that you'll stay tuned for the next one ^^


	3. Voltron! On ICE PT 1

**Author's Note:** Hey, everyone! Hopefully you all enjoyed the first story with Keith as the main character ;D Welcome to VOLTRON! ON ICE! (ACK, hang in there, my peeps)

* * *

 _ ****DISCLAIMER:**_ I DO NOT OWN YURI ON ICE! All of the scenes that have ANY resemblance to the anime are NOT MY OWN! They are all derived from the gorgeous work of Japan~! Thanks ^^

* * *

 _I came in last place. Not really a surprise though._ I've been hanging around in my hotel room not bothering to come out. I don't wanna have to face all the Press and shame Canada with the news. I'm going to return to my home country after today's flight. And thank goodness no one's really bugged me since the Grand Prix final results. _Knock knock._

 _Oh, great._ "Yeah?"

The door creeps open and I realize it's my coach Kolivan. He takes a seat beside me on my bed and mutters, "All that matters is that you tried, Keith."

"But it's never enough!" I shout in frustration, not meeting his gaze. "I always mess up the quad toe-loop." Kolivan tries responding, but I cut him off. "I'm all packed up and ready to leave."

My coach sighs and stands up with a groan. As he's right in the doorway, he stops to say, "Don't let the placing get to you. I know you can do it."

I don't answer, so he shuts the door and leaves me alone. _I think I'll just quit._

* * *

"Mom?"

"Yes, hi, Keith," I hear from the other line on the phone. "I saw your Grand Prix final skate! Amazing work!"

I swallow and take a deep breath. "...I got last place."

My mom pauses before answering with: "You made it into the finals for a reason, Keith. You have a talent for skating. You and I both know that."

"But-"

"Keith." she interrupts. "All I ask is for a safe return. Nothing more."

I nod to myself and then hang up. _This feeling is awful. Imagine guilt, sadness, anger, and regret combined into one. That's me._ Before I know it, tears are streaming down my face and I'm uncontrollably shaking. _I hate this. I like to hide my ugly emotions. Even with my mom as a support, I still feel all alone-_

A huge _THUD!_ of my stall door suddenly interrupts, and quickly following, the shrieking of: "Shut UP!"

After nearly dropping my phone, I adjust my posture and appearance, rubbing at my eyes and drying my face. Right when I open the stall, I'm face-to-face with the anger-issues kid. The one that thought it was funny to kick my door and almost give me a heart attack.

 _Wait a minute. That's-_

"IDIOT!" she yells, her voice echoing around in the washroom. I want to ask what one of the best skaters in the Grand Prix is even doing in the Men's Washroom, but she continues ranting at me. "I thought I should let you know that, ONE, mommy's boys are my pet peeve," she gives me a pained grin before adding, "and TWO, you don't belong here, _Keith Kogane._ Your best choice is to quit before you humiliate yourself even more."

I try to look less anxious than I actually am, and instead shoot back with, "Last time I checked, I made it into the Grand Prix finals! And the people we really need to get rid of are the hot-headed ones!"

The reddish-brown-haired girl smirks and folds her arms across her chest. "Which you _are_?"

My fists clench and I watch as her grin widens in amusement. I push past her and out of the washroom, quickly making my way towards my hotel room. _It's a freaking_ GIRL. _Ignore her._

* * *

I'm waiting in the front for Kolivan, avoiding everyone's beady eyes in the meantime. _They know you failed the finals._ As I pull out my phone to distract myself, I hear a crisp voice say my name.

"About your free performance," the Cuban legend continues as he walks past me, "the step sequence could use more-"

"I won, so who cares," Katie Holt bluntly cuts in. She walks next to Lance McClain like she owns him.

The coach of Lance and Katie, going by the name 'Hunk', sighs. "Katie, you're going to have to stop being that way sometime soon."

I watch them from a distance, Lance McClain simply observing his fellow figure skater and coach as they argue. Suddenly the charming, several-time champion turns to look me in the eye. My mind tells me to scramble away and stop staring back, but my eyes are firmly glued to my long-time idol.

"You want a commemorative photo?" he asks me from about ten feet away. "Of course." He gives me a warm smile, a glint shining in his ocean-blue eye.

I immediately leave him without an answer, turning around and walking the other direction with my suitcase sadly dragging behind me. _I can't do this. He's only up for it because he feels bad for me._ I let out a long, depressing sigh. _There's no way I'm ever going to face him again after what just happened. Besides… I'm retiring anyways._

Just then, Kolivan comes into the room and sees me exiting the building. "Keith?" he asks, his voice turning up in concern. Kolivan swiftly dodges through the small crowd to catch up to me. "What's wrong?"

I stop in my tracks outside and mutter, "I'm not going to skate anymore. It hasn't worked out… and it never will."

Kolivan takes in a deep breath and slowly nods his head. "I understand. Let me know if you ever change your mind, Keith." He looks me in the eye and places a hand on my shoulder. "You know I'll always be rooting for you." I smile at him as I feel my heart pang from regret. _It was never Kolivan who was the problem. It was me all along._

* * *

 _My house is a total mess._ "What the f-"

"KEITH!" my mom shrieks angrily from another room.

"...ferret." I quietly finish. My mom peeks her head around the corner with a frown ever-present. But her frown slowly transitions into a wide grin. She walks over to me and I beat her to a tight, warm hug.

My mom gently kisses the top of my head and mumbles, "Welcome home." We break apart and I start to wonder if I should tell her I quit, but then I decide against it, considering the timing. "Guess what I got for you!" my mom proudly chants. She pops her head around the corner to grab something small, and hides the item behind herself.

"A pocket knife?"

She chuckles and shakes her head. "But I was thinking about it!"

 _C'mon._ "Mmn… I have no clue. What is it?"

My mom takes the item from behind her back and throws it into my hands. "Love you."

I can't help laughing at her gift for me. "A hippo plushie?" I pass the squishy stuffed animal from one hand to another. "Cute."

She gives me a stinker-smile and lightly punches me in the shoulder. "I KNOW you love them, Keith." Then she moves closer to my face and clears her throat. "I mean, not as much as you adore _Lance McClain_."

I roll my eyes and gaze at a painting on the wall past my mom instead, even with her hands keeping my head in place. "Leave me alone," I growl. She chuckles as I scramble out of her grasp and storm off to my room, bringing my suitcase and small hippo with me.

I flop onto my bed and blankly stare at the ceiling. When I turn to lie on my side, I get a front-row seat to a Lance McClain interview. Well, I mean, it's close enough. There're pictures of him covering every square inch on my wall. The only spot that _doesn't_ have him is an old photograph of me as a kid with my mom and dad. I get off my bed to daintily trace the family photo with my finger. _Dad. This was all for you in the beginning. But this isn't what my future is supposed to be like. I'm sorry._ Next, my eyes move to a picture of Lance as a young teenager. He was my only inspiration after my dad past.

Lance McClain is an absolute legend. He's a five-time winner of the Grand Prix, and in a row, no less. This figure skater became a star at age sixteen, for goodness' sake! I mean, Lance McClain actually began to think of his future at that age, whereas heck knows what I was doing at that time.

I play around with the ears of my stuffed animal as I quietly take a seat onto my bed.

 _Should I do it, Dad?_ I slowly drag in a deep breath. _Should I go?_

 _...Yes._


	4. Love Potion Number Nine

**Author's Note: ACK SORRY, I'm POSTPONING the next chapter of Voltron On ICE, due to stupid writer's block.. Here's a full new story instead :')**

* * *

 _What a joke of a boyfriend,_ Allura grumbles to herself as she makes her way to the address she has written on a tiny slip of paper. _He keeps telling me that he's busy with work, he doesn't have time, or 'Maybe later', which never ends up happening._ The Altean woman looks one way and then the other before entering a cave-like shack. _It's absolutely frustrating to continue hearing this from Lance. I don't want to have to deal with this situation the way I am, but it's the best solution._

"Hello, hello," a gravelly voice says from the dark corner of the room. "You're the lady I've been awaiting, hm?"

"Yes, that's me." the Princess responds, clutching her backpack tightly and cautiously approaching the corner. "The potion?"

A candlelight appears all of a sudden and lights up the room just enough for Allura to get a look of the man's… _creature's_ face. It's, quite frankly, a hideous thing, with one buggy eye and the other covered with a patch. He had not two arms, but four, and the edge of his lip curls up to form an ugly grin. He puts out his hand on the desk in front of the Princess and opens it up to reveal a tiny glass vial. Allura reaches out to take it from him, but his fingers snap closed and he chuckles before muttering, "The stuff first."

She removes her bag from her back to take out a jar of green goop. "Here it is."

The insect-like person places the small bottle onto the counter and instead grabs the jar from the lady's hands. "Wonderful. Enjoy your potion."

Allura gives him a small nod and she carefully puts the potion into her backpack. _Time to get to work._

* * *

"Where's Lance?" the Princess asks while she sits at a table in the lounge area of the Castle.

Keith Kogane, the Paladin of the Black Lion, strides over, wiping his forehead with a cloth to remove the dripping sweat. He points behind himself and answers, out of breath, "He's still working out." Then he lets out a small, exhausted laugh. "He still believes he can out-do me, but he needs to take a moment to persuade himself it'll never happen."

Allura awkwardly grins and stands up from her seat. "Alright, thank you, Keith." He throws himself onto the couch and tells her it's no problem. Allura makes her way toward the newly-updated section of the Castle of Lions, where the Paladins like to exercise and improve stamina and strength. When she enters, she sees Lance vigorously punching a bag hanging from the ceiling. "Rough day?"

The slim Cuban man glances from the corner of his eye to see his girlfriend leaning against the wall, eyebrows furrowed in concern.

He wipes some loose hair back from his sticky forehead and smiles at her. "Nah, just trying to get these babies tougher," he says, referring to his bean-like arms. "How've you been, 'Lura?"

Allura shrugs. "To be honest, a little lonely."

Lance cocks his head to the side and frowns sympathetically. "Because of me being so busy recently?"

The woman sighs. "Not just that. All of the other Paladins have been busy with things too. Hunk's been visiting Vrepit Sal frequently, and in the meantime has had Shay over... Pidge has been working with her dad and Matt to improve our tech even more - which I didn't think was even possible… You, Keith, and Shiro have been working out every waking moment of the day, and once you're done with that, you join Coran to play more Monsters and Mana! Do you even think about what I get to do?" Lance reaches out an arm to affectionately hug her shoulder, but she quickly moves away and eyes his beady sweat. "Sorry, Lance, but you may want to have a shower first." And with that, she exits the room and goes out to the kitchen to prepare the drink.

* * *

Lance walks into the room, whistling, with a shower towel wrapped around his waist. He makes his way over to Keith, who's admiring his Galra dagger. "When will you stop staring at that thing?" he laughs as he takes a seat next to his friend. "I mean, I'm jealous! But still, take a bit of a break."

Keith moves his gaze from the dagger to pierce into Lance's eyes. He gives him a smile as he answers, "Good idea. I wouldn't want to have to make you _too_ jealous of me." He stands up and starts wandering toward the kitchen. "Just think about it. My blade… my muscles…"

Lance leaps off of the couch and shouts, "HEY!" at the top of his lungs, and shakes his head with a smirk. Keith teasingly raises an eyebrow at Lance, but his eyes slightly widen once he reaches the counter in the kitchen. In front of him is an ice-cold, refreshing smoothie begging to be consumed. He takes a look at the slip of paper next to it. The note reads: **Only for Lance! -Allura**

 _What a perfect time to take another shot at Mr. Perfect._ Keith grins and crumples the paper up in his hand and throws it into the trash. Lance doesn't notice a thing. Keith grabs the drink and puts the rim of the cup to his lips. He tips it into his mouth and lets the delicious smoothie enter his mouth. _Allura sure has a way with her smoothie-making. Lucky-ass Lance._

Before Keith has a chance to tell Lance how tasty the drink really is, a pounding, whoozy feeling overpowers his thoughts and he almost loses his balance. Lance rushes over to Keith, who is warily clutching the edge of the counter. "Keith?!" he shouts. "Keith, can you hear me?! KEITH!"

The dark-haired man doesn't reply, but instead slowly takes in deep breaths to calm his body. When he looks up at Lance, several different moments pass through his mind, replaying them like in a movie theater. He can hear the crisp voice repeating, "We really do make a great team." Keith can't help but give the clean-shaven man a flirty grin as he gets helped to his feet.

Lance chuckles while a dangerous smirk spreads across his face. "Hello to you, too."

* * *

Allura strides into the kitchen, excited when she notices the empty cup that once held several droplets of her love potion. She turns the corner with a huge grin… only to be met with two Paladins playing a game of pocky. The Altean princess's eyes widen once she realizes the outcome of her plan. "Holy sh…"

Lance's eyes don't even budge from intently watching Keith's determined face. Their lips are just a moment away from touching. _Hah. Not on MY watch._ Allura immediately leaps to the scene and karate-chops the last bit of pocky in between the two, a sense of relief overcoming her once the piece snaps in half.

"Where'd you get that pocky?!" Allura shrieks, her head suddenly pounding in anger toward her boyfriend.

Lance looks genuinely shocked to see Allura. "It was HIS idea!" he says, pointing at his smirking friend. Allura looks over at Keith in wincing pain. Never would she have guessed seeing Keith act this way.

"I hope I didn't cause any _problems_ , Princess." he smoothly mutters, a sharp canine tooth barely visible beneath a seductive smirk. He takes another stick of pocky from the package and slowly twirls it in between his fingers, flirtatiously gazing at the man in front of him.

Allura huffs in frustration. "Not at all!" she sarcastically responds, flailing her arms in the air, hoping that would at least clue them in. However, her attempt is to no avail. Keith pops the next piece of pocky into his mouth and stares deeply into his partner's blue ones, intimidating and almost forceful for Lance to join him for another round. How could he possibly resist?

Hunk and Shay suddenly enter the room, laughing to themselves as they're indulged in their own conversation and just nearly holding hands. Once Hunk's eyes land on the pair on the couch, he can't help but raise both eyebrows in surprise. "Aren't things over here just getting _spicy_."

Princess Allura is quick to whip around and snap at him furiously. "HUNK!"

"What?" he shrugs, completely lost in what was actually going on at the moment. Keith finally looks up,disappointing Lance when they were getting somewhere.

"Why," he quickly gets to his feet to hold out a hand to Shay. "Hello, beautiful."

Hunk frowns, his confusion kosher. "Keith. Shay is already taken." As his hand seeps into his girlfriend's large one, Shay smiles with a pink flush appearing on her face.

Keith's eyebrows dart up in shock. "Pfft." he scoffs. "I sure hope that special someone isn't _you_ , Big Man."

Now it's Shay's turn to intervene. "Keith, I don't think that was appropriate-"

Keith quickly lifts up his hands defensively. "I guess _rocks_ aren't quite my type then."

This immediately triggers Hunk to take a few steps toward the cocky man. Just as he opens his mouth to begin blowing up, Allura cuts in and shouts, "It's all my fault!"

Everyone in the room seems surprised and they turn their heads to look at the Altean Princess. "What do you mean?" Lance asks.

Allura sighs and mutters, "I put a smoothie out on the counter for you, Lance, but that smoothie had drops of a love potion put inside of it. Keith conveniently disregarded the note saying it was for you, and proceeded to eat it himself. I meant for it to spark something in you so we could actually spend more time together."

Lance grins, his eyes slightly squinted in pain. "And that's supposed to be comforting?"

"I thought you…"

The Cuban man looks into her eyes and then says, "How about we take a break. Shall we?" With that, he leaves poor Allura speechless as he scoops up the half-empty package of pocky and gives Keith a promising look.

Keith snickers and looks the man up and down, impressed. "You _bad-boy_. What are we waiting for?"

Keith stands up, puts a piece of pocky into his mouth, and picks up Lance like a bride chick. "ADIOS, BINCHESSS~!" Lance yells, waving them off as he's led to a different room.

Hunk sympathetically puts a hand on Allura's shoulder and mumbles, "Well. That backfired."

"HUNK!"

* * *

 **Author's Note: Welp sorry for the sad ending for Allura :x**

 **Moral of the story: Don't force someone to love you. (Wow. That sounded deeper than it should've, coming from me.) Thanks for all the love, guys 😘**


End file.
